Are You Kidding Me?
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [DrabFic of TaeKook/VKook] Ini benar-benar gila! Setelah terkena hujan deras, angin kencang yang menusuk tulang, sekarang serangan jantung?—Oh terang saja dirinya terkena serangan jantung mendadak, jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjubah hitam yang datang dari balik cahaya; kemudian memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup. Are you kidding me? Mind to RnR?


"…**Kau itu hanya setitik manusia **_**bodoh **_**di antara berjuta-juta manusia **_**bodoh **_**lainnya."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Are You Kidding Me?**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Kim TaeHyung, Jeon JungKook, and 'lil bit Min YoonGi, Jung HoSeok, Park (Jeon) JungSoo, Kim HeeChul.**

**Pair: Kim TaeHyung & Jeon JungKook.**

**Genre(s): Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: Big Hit Entertainment – BTS belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, Gak nyambung sama judul, Freak, OneShot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pemuda bersurai _carmine _menundukkan kepalanya ketika hujan mengguyur—membasahi—badannya. Kedua tangannya menelusup dalam saku _coat_nya, mencoba menghalau hawa _beku _malam ini. _Sialnya, _itu tidak berlaku ketika angin besar berhembus berulang kali; meningkatkan suhu dingin pada tubuhnya. Sepintas sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan—seperti cahaya mobil—datang dari lawan arah jalannya. Sejenak pemuda itu tertegun, kemudian melirik kearah seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari cahaya menyilaukan itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dengan menggunakan jubah _beludru _berwarna hitam yang berkibar kebelakang dengan _indah_nya.

Hampir saja dirinya me_nyembur_kan tawanya, sebelum melihat pemuda tersebut datang menghampirinya. _Oke!—lebih baik ia menyimpan tawanya dahulu, sebelum terkena amukan orang lain. _Pemuda tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap tajam dirinya. Tapi bukannya ketakutan, ia justru semakin meledakkan tawanya. _Ugh! _Coba lihat tatapan itu, tatapan _sexy _yang sejauh ini pernah dilihat olehnya—berbanding terbalik sekali dengan apa yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu; serba hitam—seharusnya memperlihatkan kegarangan. Pemuda tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya; antara kesal dan bingung.

Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik jubahnya dan menunjuknya tepat di dahi. Ia membungkam mulutnya seketika, melirik kearah dahinya yang terasa dingin. _Sepertinya dirinya pernah melihat tongkat itu, tapi dimana?—Eh? Bukankah itu tongkat kerajaan yang berada di dongeng kerajaan? _

"Daging berjalan! Berhentilah menertawakanku! Kau itu hanya setitik manusia _bodoh _di antara berjuta-juta manusia _bodoh _lainnya. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa segumpal darah sepertimu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pendampingku!" desisnya tajam—menusuk dadanya. _Hei! _Perkataan macam apa itu? Se_bodoh-bodoh _dirinya, masih ada yang lebih _bodoh _darinya—seperti Min YoonGi _hyung_ atau Jung HoSeok _hyung _mungkin?_ Ups! Ia kelepasan!_

"Berpikirlah dahulu sebelum berbicara! Kau itu juga seorang manusia—_bodoh! _Dan apa katamu tadi? Aku ditakdirkan menjadi pendampingmu? Sedang bermimpi _eoh?_—aku masih normal, dan menyukai seorang gadis. _Okay! _Pengecualian bila dia seorang yang sangat menggoda."—_yah sejenis sepertimu._

Pemuda tersebut semakin menekankan tongkatnya kepada keningnya. "Berhenti berbicara macam-macam kepada seorang Pangeran sepertiku, Kim TaeHyung! Saat ini posisimu masih menjadi orang lain di silsilah kerajaan, jadi jangan berbicara seenaknya. Kau mau tongkat kesayanganku ini meremukkan kepalamu?"

TaeHyung menelan _saliva_nya kasar, ia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena tatapan itu terlalu menghanyutkan dirinya untuk berbuat lebih terhadap pemuda tak dikenal dihadapannya kini. _Aneh. _Sejak dulu—ah tidak—sejak pertama kali dirinya lahir ke muka bumi ini, ia masih _straight. _Namun kenapa dengan pemuda berwajah—_eghm—_manis ini sangat menggoda _iman_nya?

_Payah kau, Kim TaeHyung!_

"T-tunggu! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Jangan bilang kau adalah _fans_ku diam-diam dengan menyamar sebagai seorang pangeran!?" —_Tck! Kau memang bodoh,Kim TaeHyung. _Pemuda dihadapannya memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasti peramal kerajaannya telah salah memprediksi siapa pendamping hidupnya. Tidak mungkin pemuda _idiot _sepertinya bisa memimpin seluas dan seterkenal Kerajaan _Army _di Planet _BigHit_. _Tch! _Memang ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia juga seorang laki-laki. Kuat dan bertanggung jawab—_yah, walaupun sedikit tidak berperasaan. _Lantas kenapa ayahnya dengan begitu mudahnya mempercayai penuturan peramal kerajaannya; jika suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang dari bumi bernama Kim TaeHyung yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dan memimpin kerajaan kelak. _Hell! Ramalan macam apa itu! _

Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat kearah samping telinga TaeHyung, dan tiba-tiba saja pohon dibelakangnya menjadi hancur seketika—sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya hancur, hanya beberapa ranting pohon yang berjatuhan. TaeHyung menutup kedua telingannya dan berjongkok. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar _gila! _Ia belum mau mati! Tidak, sebelum ia bisa mendapatkan cita-citanya; menjadi orang terkenal, dan memiliki banyak kekasih. _He—he._

"Hentikan! Hentikan!—kau ini! Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Pemuda tersebut menyunggingkan seringainya. Senyumnya pertama kepada manusia—walaupun berupa seringai. _Lihat_! Dia saja kalau ketakutan seperti itu, bagaimana bisa melawan musuh kalau terjadi perang? Dan bagaimana bisa dia menjadi memimpin kerajaan dan _eghm _rumah tangganya? _Heh, merepotkan. _Ia memasukkan tongkatnya ke balik jubah hitamnya kembali dan menepuk pundak TaeHyung—yang masih setia berjongkok, setidaknya ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepalanya sekarang. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan—_heh, mungkin._ "Aku Jeon JungKook, Pangeran Kerajaan _Army _dari Raja Jeon JungSoo dan Ratu Kim HeeChul, berdiri di sini, di bumi, lebih tepatnya di hadapanmu, untuk membawamu pergi bersamaku menuju Kerajaan _Army _dan menjadikanmu sebagai penerus ayahku, sekaligus menjadi—_eghm—uhuk—_pendampingku," ujarnya, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit _memerah. Tch! _Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang?

_Cubit dirinya sekarang! Ini pasti mimpi!_

Mulut TaeHyung terbuka lebar, setelah terkena hujan deras, lalu bertemu dengan pemuda tidak jelas _asal-usul_nya ini, dan sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya—sedikit membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ini tidak baik untuk pikirannya, pasti ia benar-benar sedang berada di alam mimpi. Mana mungkin hal _ini _benar-benar terjadi? Mana mungkin pemuda semanis dia mau menjadi pendampingnya sehidup semati secara terang-terangan?

"—_Aw!_" TaeHyung mengusap-usap lengannya yang tanpa sebab dicubit oleh JungKook dengan wajah polos. _Ugh! _Lagi-lagi TaeHyung harus bersedia menelan ludahnya. _Hormon sialan! _"Kenapa kau mencubitku?" ujarnya, seraya bangkit dari duduk-jongkoknya-dengan-tidak-elit, kemudian menyisir rambutnya kebelakang; agar menampilkan kesan _cool _dihadapan _'calon' _pendampingnya.

_Sedikit berlebihan, tak apalah. _

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti mengatakan bahwa ini mimpikan? Dan meminta seseorang untuk mencubitmu? _Tipikal _manusia bumi." Kalau menggigit kuku diperbolehkan oleh _eomma_nya, mungkin sedari tadi TaeHyung sudah menggigit kukunya. Pemuda ini benar-benar manusia atau makhluk jadi-jadian! Kenapa rasanya, semua ekspresi yang JungKook perlihatkan begitu mempesona! _Kau gila, Kim TaeHyung!_

_Ya, dirinya memang sudah gila karena Jeon JungKook._

TaeHyung mengamit tangan kanan JungKook—membuat dadanya berdesir hebat—dan mencium punggung tangannya pelan. _Anehnya, _JungKook tidak melawan; dia justru terlihat _pasrah _saja. TaeHyung tersenyum senang, kemudian menatap iris JungKook _intens_, hampir saja ia melumat bibir _menggairah_kan itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas. _Panas_. TaeHyung melirik kearah pipinya. _Api?—_I-itu… pipinya terbakar!

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa ini perlakuanmu kepada pendampingmu!—kau mau kerajaanmu hancur, karena aku tewas!" serunya panik. _Tck! _Bagaimana dirinya tidak panik saat melihat pipinya terbakar! T-E-R-B-A-K-A-R! JungKook mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia menarik kerah belakang _coat_ TaeHyung yang masih berkutat memadamkan api di pipinya, dan meng_geret_nya seakan TaeHyung adalah anak kucing. "Itu resiko karena telah mencium orang yang memiliki darah Kerajaan _Army _sembarangan tanpa _status _pernikahan. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi api itu juga akan padam—dan pipimu hanya akan melepuh."

_Hanya melepuh ya? _Hahaha—kemudian TaeHyung menghilang bersama JungKook di balik cahaya terang entah kemana.

**.The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Idk, it's my first time to write with chara of BTS.<em>

Fanfic ini terjadi akibat MV BTS - War of Hormone. Enggak tau kenapa waktu V megang pantat JungKook, kayak ada yang aneh aja /plak/. _Well, _sebenernya setiap saya baca fanfic BTS, memang lebih demen ama Vkook _pair _sih. _wks._

Mind to Review?

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
